braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Levels in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (Wii)
This article contains information on the levels of the Wii version of Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame. Tutorial Basically, it's just Wildcat teaching you how the controls work. You have the option to play this level before you play the actual game or to just go on with the game. You can also choose to exit the level. Episode 1:The Case of the Siamese Diamond *Location: Gotham City *Guest Hero: Robin *Bosses: Two-Face, Catman, Catwoman Level overview: In the teaser, Batman and Robin battle Two-Face. In the fight, Two-Face will repeatedly flip his coin as he stands inside a protective dome. If it falls heads, the good cage will open and release either harmless birds or power-ups. If the result is tails, the bad cage will open and release henchmen to attack Batman. Occasionally, Two-Face will open his dome and leave himself open to attack. At that instant, the player is told to press the Z button to throw a batarang at Two-Face, taking away a third of his health. The pattern then repeats until Two-Face is defeated. In the main episode, Batman and Robin pursue a mysterious thief that steals the Siamese Diamond. Because they are in a cat-themed caper, Robin believes that the thief is Catwoman. Batman, however, deduces that the culprit is Catman. During a chase after the villain, Robin is turned into a cat. Batman manages to return his sidekick to normal and the two proceed to fight Catman in a boss battle. Catman uses the diamond to turn the cats surrounding him into cat-like monsters in the first phase of the boss fight. In order to harm Catman, the player has to get turned into a cat, jump up to Catman, and shake the Wiimote to scratch him. After this has been done twice, Catman uses the diamond to turn one of the cat monsters into a larger and scarier-looking monster. The player must then attack the cat monster in order to make Catman vulnerable and make it possible to punch away the remainder of his health. After he is defeated, it is revealed that he has been working for Catwoman. The Dynamic Duo's pursuit of the two villains leads them to Wayne Manor, where they have to fight them. Catwoman will first be perched on various ledges. In order to knock her down and attack her, you must throw batarangs at wherever she is. After she is beaten, the two criminals are apprehended and the diamond is returned to the museum. Episode 2:Monkey Think, Robot Do *Location: Science Island *Guest Hero: Blue Beetle (Jaime Reyes) *Bosses: Copperhead, Gorilla Grodd, Protobot Level overview: The teaser begins with Batman and Blue Beetle thanking the warden for installing new upgrades to the prison. Suddenly, Copperhead escapes his cell. In the battle, you have to jump and punch him to knock him from the ceiling, and watch out for when he sneaks up by crawling from underneath you. He will sometimes send escaped inmates to attack you and will also try to get rid of you by destroying a floor, at which point, you must use your grappling gun if playing as Batman, or double jump if playing as Blue Beetle. In the main episode, Blue Beetle and Batman head to Science Island to stop Gorilla Grodd, who was informed of the advanced technology and weaponry there when Blue Beetle got carried away in mocking the inefficiency of the weapons used by Grodd's henchmen. They are briefly aided by Protobot, a sentient robot battle suit. After a brief battle with Grodd where the player should avoid him and move on rather than attack him, Grodd manages to find the central core and gain control of everything on Science Island. Batman manages to set the lab to self-destruct and chases after Grodd with Blue Beetle. After catching up to him, Grodd gains control of Protobot and uses him to attack the two heroes. In the fight, the player must beat up Protobot until he briefly becomes vulnerable. At this instant, the player must use the taser on Protobot, making him take away a third of Grodd's health. Once Grodd is defeated, the damaged Protobot collapses on Grodd, giving him amnesia and making him forget everything he knew about Science Island, which in turn prevents him from attempting to use Science Island again. Episode 3:Over the Underworld *Location: London, England *Guest Hero: Hawkman (Carter Hall) *Bosses: Clock King, Astaroth, Gentleman Ghost. Level overview: Batman and Hawkman team up in the teaser to foil Clock King's scheme to destroy Big Ben with the bombs he has planted in it. Before fighting Clock King, the player has to move the joystick on the Nunchuck left and right to free Batman and Hawkman. The heroes must climb up a maze of gears and cogs to get up to a bomb and hit it. When the bomb is hit enough times, it will fall down, taking away a fourth of Clock King's health. In between clock mazes, the Clock King will make giant gears rain down on the two heroes. After Clock King is taken down, Gentleman Ghost appears to challenge Batman and Hawkman. They follow Gentleman Ghost to the deep bowels of the underworld, where Gentleman Ghost gives Astaroth a chance to defeat Batman and Hawkman, in exchange that once the heroes are defeated, he should give Gentleman Ghost another chance to live. First, the player punches at Astaroth while he sits on his throne, all the while avoiding his fiery breath. After enough hits, Astaroth will fly around and breath fire down at you. In this phase, he must be knocked out of the air by throwing a batarang or a spear at his head, and then hitting him. After he is defeated, Astaroth revokes Gentleman Ghost's request to be resurrected, angering the ghostly criminal. After chasing him to the surface, Hawkman and Batman take down Gentleman Ghost. Gentleman Ghost's ethereal nature makes him invulnerable to all attacks. In order to make him vulnerable, you have to either throw one of his zombie minions at him, or use the batarang or spear to ricochet his attacks back at him. After his defeat, Gentleman Ghost surrenders and is sent to Blackgate Penitentiary. Episode 4:Green with Anger *Location: Outer Space *Guest Hero: Guy Gardner *Bosses: The Rogues(Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Weather Wizard), Starro, Mongul. Level overview: The teaser has Batman confronting the Rogues, a group of some of the Flash's worst enemies. Guy Gardner butts in and helps Batman defeat them. In the first phase of the boss fight, each member of the Rogues are fought individually. You start with Weather Wizard. If you're playing as Batman, you can throw batarangs at him. If you are playing as Guy Gardner, use his Green Lantern power ring to create a fist and punch him. You can also jump up at Weather Wizard and punch him. After Weather Wizard is dispatched, you battle Heatwave. It doesn't matter how you fight him, as long as you avoid his flame attacks. When he is defeated, this leaves Captain Cold. Like Heatwave, you can attack him however you wish and mainly need to watch out for his attacks. Should he freeze you in a block of ice, just rapidly press the A button to break free. Once all members are beaten individually, they will then try to defeat you at once. Here, you have to defeat each member in whatever order you choose. In the end, Batman scolds Gardner for nearly getting them killed, and Guy had enough of saving him and has a lot of people, people that like him. The main level begins with Batman and Guy Gardner preparing to place a recently captured Mongul into his Sciencell. Mongul insults Guy by saying that Batman is the supreme hero, Gardner accidentally frees Starro from his Sciencell. Mongul takes advantage of this by escaping. The heroes travel to planet Korugar to defeat the Starro offspring. In each level until the mid-boss battle, there are 25 Starro clones to collect. It is not necessary to collect all of them to beat the level, but doing so will give you plenty of tokens. After ridding Korugar of the Starro parasites, they move on to Planet Wibble to protect the inhabitants from the onslaught of Starro. There, they rescue another Green Lantern named Arisia. She tells the two that the next planet Starro has visited is an ice planet. On the ice planet, Guy Gardner starts to feel ashamed of his earlier actions and tells Kilowog(who had been training some new Green Lantern recruits) that he doesn't seem to deserve being a Green Lantern. Kilowog encourages him to think otherwise and continue helping Batman recapture Starro. After cleansing all the planets of Starro's offspring, they go into space in order to take Starro down. By this point, Starro has grown to gigantic size. To defeat Starro, you have to avoid the drones he sends at you and dodge his attacks. You can only harm him by hitting him in the eye when it is open. After recapturing Starro, Guy Gardner is informed that Mongul has infiltrated Mogo, a giant sentient planet and member of the Green Lantern Corps. Batman and Guy Gardner succeed in reaching Mogo's core and fight Mongul. In the boss battle, Mongul will send aliens to fight you and try to fire at you after aiming. Eventually, he will appear on screen and fly around trying to blast you. You have to jump up and hit him. After enough hits, Mongul sticks to outright facing you. After Mongul is taken down, Batman and Guy Gardner return to Oa to put him back into his Sciencell. Bat-Mite Challenge Locaition: Bat-Mite's Comic Book store Guest Hero: None, though Bat-Mite makes an appearance Boss: None Bat-Mite will appear on the screen and send an almost endless amount of enemys of all types at Batman. Batman cannot use Wii-DS wireless connection here, do to Bat-Mite already being on the stage. When the "Bring on Bat-Mite" Button is pressed, it will only cause Bat-Mite to say "what are you trying to do? I'm right here!". See also *Levels in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (DS) Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame